Fireman's elevator
passenger elevator when it not in fire service mode.Kone Traction Elevator at Car Park, Choi Fook Estate, Kowloon Bay, Kowloon, Hong Kong]] Fireman's elevator (or Firefighter's elevator in the United States) is a type of elevator which enables firefighters to use in order to rescue people who may be trapped on upper floors during an event of fire in a building. Fireman's elevators are typically a normal passenger or service/freight elevators, and they have the fireman's service mode activated by a keyswitch (for United States, Australia, Germany, etc.) or a toggle switch (for countries in Asia and United Kingdom). Fireman's elevator typically identified by a sign says FIREMAN LIFT, FIREMAN'S LIFThkelev - Fireman's lift, FIREMEN'S LIFT, FIREMAN'S ELEVATOR, FIRE LIFT, FE in Mitsubishi elevator or "消防升降機" in Chinese. Requirement for fireman's elevator Hong Kong's code of practiceCode of Practice for the Provision of Means of Access for Firefighting and Rescue(Building Department, Hong Kong, China, December 2004). *At least 680kg (9 persons) capacity. *At least 1.1m width on every side of the car and 1.35m2. *At least 800mm width and 2m height for doors. *Elevator doors must be automatic (close). *Any doors and gates locked with key is prohibited unless they can unlock when the fireman's service mode active. *Only 3 fireman's elevators or less can be accommodated in the same shaft and cannot accommodate any normal elevators (which cannot active the fireman's service mode) must be separated. *Two power supply is needed, normal and emergency power generator (applied in the buildings built in 1980s or later). *Fireman's elevator must be finished in whole trip within one minute. How it works Active by a keyswitch Fireman's elevator operates in two phases; Phase One and Phase Two. In Phase One, activated smoke detectors or hallway keyswitches direct elevators to go to a fire recall floor. Elevators traveling away from this designated landing reverse direction and proceed without stopping. Upon reaching the designated landing, passengers are able to exit the elevator and building safely. The elevators are then removed from normal service. Once removed from normal service, the elevators will no longer accept car or hall calls. During Phase Two, once the elevator has reached its designated landing and all passengers are safely evacuated, firefighters can take exclusive control of the elevator using a special Firefighter’s Service Keyswitch. This mode of Fire Service allows firefighters to continue to utilize the elevator to rescue people from other floors. Active by a toggle switch Fireman's elevator operates in one phase only. If the toggle switch active, the designated fireman's elevator will go to a fire recall floor. Elevators traveling away from this designated landing reverse direction and proceed without stopping. Upon reaching the designated landing, passengers are able to exit the elevator and building safely. The elevators are then removed from normal service. Once removed from normal service, the elevators will no longer accept hall calls. when the firefighters get in the elevator will don't need to use a special Firefighter’s Service Keyswitch because it already active by a toggle switch. This mode of Fire Service allows firefighters to continue to utilize the elevator to rescue people from other floors because it will stop at the nearest floor by the firemen registered and call cancelled automatically (if other floors was registered before the elevator arrived the nearest floor). Gallery Fire switches Toggle/push switch Express Lift firemans switch.jpg|Typical European fireman's switch. This one is an Express Lifts switch. IMT_fireswitch.jpg|Typical fireman's switch in Asia. IMT_hallfix.jpg|Fireman's switch is located on the hall fixtures panel (Bali, Indonesia). IMG_0820.JPG|GoldStar/LG/Sigma/Hitachi fireman switch. Mitsubishi lift firemans switch.jpg|Mitsubishi fireman's switch and have a sign to make the firemen know which floor served when the fire service mode active. Fujitec lift firemans switch.jpg|Fujitec fireman's switch and have a sign to make the firemen know which floor served when the fire service mode active. DY fire switch.JPG|1990s Dong Yang fireman switch. Schindler 5500 AP fire switch.JPG|Schindler 3300 AP elevator fireman switch. This switch is the 5500 series and has the European fire sign. Indolift fire switch.JPG|1990s Indolift fireman switch. Notice the glass panel is missing. Pillar fireman switch SS.JPG|Pillar elevator fireman switch. OTIS Gen2 fire switch.JPG|Newer Otis Gen2 fireman switch, which is only found in Asia. Mitsubishi fireman switch RPMR.JPG|Mitsubishi fireman switch with out of service mode key switch. Schindler 5400 AP fireman switch.JPG|Schindler elevator fireman switch (used on both 3300 AP and 5400 AP series). KONE fireman switch.JPG|Kone fireman switch which is only found in Asia. Hyundai fireman switch IKG.JPG|1990s Hyundai push fireman switch. Fuji Yida hall station NDBH.JPG|Elevator hall station panel with two fireman switches on top of the panel. These elevators were installed by Fuji Yida. Keyswitch 148 0300.JPG|Otis Series 5 fire operation keyswitch. Th 120834.jpg|Fire service mode key switch typically found in elevators in North America. Dover elevator inner service keyswitch.jpg|Dover elevator fire service mode keyswitch (red). th_120833.jpg custom-muntz-flame-hall-station.jpg|Innovation fixture. Signs Picture 042.jpg|How to use fire service. Key-Off-Elevator-Main-Station-Sign-S-4772.gif 2691_pd1710081_1.jpg Other IMG_0123.jpg|Dover Impulse "fire hat" lamp indicator. IMG_0122.jpg|Call Cancel button on a Dover Impulse panel. Videos Fire service mode on an Elevator (innovation fixtures) comfort inn Otis Firefighter elevator operation, FF, mode, phase-0 Firefighter Mode for Elevator|Firefighting training Video See also *Fire service mode (EFS) External links *Fireman's elevator perspective (PDF file) *hkelev - Fireman's lift (Applied in Hong Kong) (translated version) (Original version) *Elevator_Recall-Shutdown (rpsa_2010_rev_5) Category:Emergency